digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Thuriamon
'Thuriamon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. Thuria is taken from "Arthurian", as in the Arthurian legend. 'Appearance' Most Thuriamon come in at a height of 8' tall, while only around a quarter are taller or shorter. The wizards hat is retained from their previous form though now layered with black bindings and turned into Blue Digizoid, while the painfully bright-green hair erupts down the shoulders to end at the middle back regardless of gender. Several bangs overlay the sides of the face like spikes and are often tied back into such with vines or otherwise iron rings. The copper mask streamlines and cracks in half, sometimes leaving the upper or lower face exposed or perhaps only the left or right sides, depending entirely on chance, with the remnants flowing up and stacking atop the hat in a partial-crown. The pale eyes grow darker in tone and gain a light blue tinge to the outside, and those with the scarf find it now runs down the right arm and acts as a gauntlet of cloth. The shawl flows down to the mid-knee and splits open at the front to form a no-sleeved robe, gaining shards of copper plating over the entire design in the symbol for Knowledge. On female Thuriamon the former shirt of mail is retained and extended into a corset of copper ending just above the stomach. The grass and vines running over the left arm condense into a thick shell extending and narrowing in the back, though if that shell becomes wood or iron depends on Thuriamon's former master. Intake-holes along the outside near the forearm and end gather in air as movement is made. The remaining exposed hand splits a forth digit from it as the spiked knuckle guards expand and flow down to each fingertip, lining it in thin-but-hardy armor. The chain-mail battle-skirt thickens and becomes iron, while the pants are reduced to shorts to make room for the gathered copper spiked shin-guards and spike-soled sandals. A blade of intertwining vines and copper hangs at the right hip in the bulkier black belt there. 'General Information' Growing more powerful and knowledgeable together, a Thuriamon will begin to roam in search of mastering their skills and trade. Only after weathering many years and challenges, and taking in the data of their former teacher, can one heighten their awareness and understanding enough to evolve into a Myrdmon. 'Miscellaneous' Depending on who Thuriamon previously apprenticed under as an Avmon will alter the form taken upon evolution. Only those who learned from Mystimon retain the four-scarf Quintessence and its own new appearance, while those who learned from Knightmon gather higher armor appearances. No outward change comes from the teachings of Mummymon, though greater range and variance of attack will come from this. 'Attacks' *'Thurias Lot': The gathered air in the left arm is expelled from the back at high speeds, thrusting forward at equal velocity and allowing for tremendous power to be delivered rapidly. The more air captured and expelled the greater the impact, and the blur effect gives off a brief appearance of a lance striking. *'Ni Maryuko': The seals inscribed upon Quintessence activate in one of eight patterns, combining fire and ice, earth and wind, lighting and fire, and more such elements into a battering union cast from the fingertips of the right hand. *'Forest Sundering': The sword of vine and copper is taken into hand and used in a unique and critical assault of slashes. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction